


Loki's Punishment

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Asgard (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dungeon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Hair, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Post-Avengers Asgard, Prisoner Loki, Punishment, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have since returned to Asgard, and Loki is awaiting punishment. Thor delivers it, with scissors for the proud prince's hair. Darkness to fluffy brother-love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Punishment

“Loki. Brother.”  
Loki was facing down towards the dungeon floor as a familiar silhouette approached him and set a shadow over the black haired man. He felt disgustingly pathetic, his ankles chained separated to the floor, his hands cuffed together, his mouth in the gag he was wearing since the moment they left Midgard, and forced to kneel on the dungeon floor. Pathetic, he was pathetic for getting himself here.  
“Loki, don't make me have to do worse than I had to do on Midgard. You were humiliated there already.”  
Thor was towering over Loki, but Loki did not obey. The shaken prisoner was so far gone in his self-loathing and anger that he didn't want to accept or hear any more words that his brother had to say.  
“Loki.”  
His tone was more firm this time but Loki did not move his eyes. He wouldn't not break, not this easily-  
Then he heard the sound of scissor blades.  
Loki’s head jolted to look up at his brother, holding a pair of very sharp Midgardian scissors. Short hair on Asgard was the symbol of servitude. Slavery. Lower class.  
And since the day he had angered Odin, nothing had scared him quite as much as thunder and scissor blades.  
“I do not wish to do this, but you've angered father and the council. They have told me that this is the best form of discipline for you.”  
Loki’s eyes were wide, even wider when Thor knelt to his level. He wasn't joking. And that scared Loki.  
Loki tried to resist, moving back against the wall and moving his head back and forth so Thor couldn’t grab onto his locks. He looked pitiful, and he knew it. He was also so close to respect, he didn't want his majestic appearance to be sullied as punishment for attacking Midgard.  
Thor pressed Loki’s neck to the wall behind them. Loki winced a little under the gag.  
“Loki. Cease this behavior, else I will bring in the Midgardian sheers.”  
Loki froze in place. Moving any more would be a grave mistake. He flinched his lids as he felt the calloused fingers run over his black locks. They were about mid-neck length now, as long as they had been on Midgard when he had tried to steal the Tereract. The blonde demigod focused on one strand closed to Loki’s face to judge how short to trim his brother’s mane. He decided that a few inches would suffice. No need to cut all of the man’s hair and cause him more resentment.  
“Do not move, or I’ll only cut it shorter.”  
Loki stayed motionless as Thor put the Midgardian scissors to Loki’s hair and with a single motion, cut a few inches off. The fear and anger bubbled under Loki’s skin, but he knew that his brother could do so much worse if he didn’t obey. He hated submitting. It was disgusting. Thor was slow and precise, cutting lock by lock into a shorter style that Loki used to have.  
Loki was surrounded by his black locks after what seemed like an eternal hell. His beautiful hair was all around. Useless now as it was on the ground.  
Thor tucked one of Loki’s bangs behind his ears and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Thor did not harbor any hate towards his brother, even if Loki did.  
Thor reached down to pocket one of Loki’s locks. Loki noticed and was confused.  
“Loki…”  
Thor reached behind Loki’s head and removed the gag, a line of saliva clearly visible on Loki’s face. Loki took a deep breath and coughed. He hadn’t been allowed to speak in more than 3 days.  
The thunder demigod leaned forward to encapture the other demigod’s lips in his own. Thor had his eyes closed, Loki’s were open, half-lidded. This was incest, according to the empire. Well, the two were not real brothers, so not really.  
“Loki.”  
Thor panted as he pulled his lips away. Goodness, Loki found his behavior lewd.  
“Calm down, you incompetent Asgardian, it was just a kiss. You suck too hard.”  
“Dear brother, should I put the gag back on?”  
Thor chuckled, and it made Loki roll his eyes in annoyance. His brother was truly still a child, and it bothered Loki. Then again, he was slightly grateful for his brother being kind, and not harsh and barbaric, like Odin would have been on him.  
“My beautiful brother.”  
Now Thor was just getting flirtatious. Such lewd, blunt flirtation. Loki huffed and turned his face. Thor turned back, chuckling, before kissing him again. This time, Loki rolled his eyes before closing them and accepting the kiss. They pulled back after a few moments. Thor was ruffing the back of Loki’s newly-cut hair gently, but with fervor.  
“Brother, would you be so kind as to not touch me where you just cut me?”  
“Alas, dear brother, you look so much younger like this.”  
“I am not a child, brother. I am a servant based on the length you decided to...shear my hair.”  
“Brother, it’s just hair, it shall grow out.”  
“You do not understand how humiliating it is for a man of my stature to have such short hair!”  
Loki hissed as he eyed Thor’s long blonde locks. Flawlessly blonde. How he sometimes wished he could do the same and take the Midgardian scissors to Thor’s hair as well.  
“Brother. It was that or to kill you.”  
Loki pursed his lips after he heard Thor say that. Humiliation or death. Usually, Loki would have been stubborn and said death before dishonorment. But in his condition, chained up in the Asgardian prison cells, he was slightly grateful to his older brother.  
“Well, in this instant, I would say you utilized your intelligence brother.”  
Thor chuckled and kissed his brother’s forehead again before gently putting the gag back on his brother. He then stood up and said three words that he swore that he thought he imagined.  
“I love you.”  
Preposterous, he was probably imagining. Even if Thor had really said those words as he left the cell. He would probably not hear it again for long while.  
Outside the cell, Thor walked, kissing the single lock of hair he trimmed from Loki. His brother, the demigod of trickery, had somehow crawled his way into this thunder demigod’s heart. Once he was released from his prison sentence, he would tell Loki properly.  
Someday in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Thorki fic, I would love if you left me a comment!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
